The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: Little Engines.
Here is part nineteen of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Jebidiah as Toby * Toots as Duck * Huey as Douglas * Ivor as Oliver * Pufle and Scott as Bill and Ben * Linus as Stepney * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Rasmus as Rheneas * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Steam Lokey as Rusty * Edgar as Duncan * Casey Joe as Duke * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie * Lightning McQueen as Bertie * Caboose as Toad * Hick Chicks as George * Oliver the Vast as Bulstrode * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter Transcript * Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, * Superior by far. * But Little Engines toil away from dawn to dusk, * Without a fuss or care. * Just because we're small, doesn't mean we don't stand tall, * And we pull our weight like all the others do. * You'll be surprised, in spite of our size, * Just what little engines can do! Chorus: * Little Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do the biggest things. * Little Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do most anything. * They'll carry on until the work is over, * They'll carry on 'til the end, * They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, * They're not such little engines after all. * Bigger engines say, little engines play all day, * And they're not much use to anyone at all. * But we're strong enough, to deal with those trucks, * That's what little engines are for! Chorus: * Little Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do the biggest things. * Little Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do most anything. * They'll carry on until the work is over, * They'll carry on 'til the end, * They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, * They're not such little engines after all. * Casey Jr, Tootle, Pufle and Scott, * You can rely on them, * These little engines are the best! * Linus, Toots, and Ivor, * They'll give the trucks, what for? * You'll be so impressed. Chorus: * Little... * Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do the biggest things. * Little Engines, Little Engines, * Little Engines can do most anything. * They'll carry on until the work is over, * They'll carry on 'til the end, * They're the smallest in the station, don't underestimate them, * 'Cause they're not little engines after all. * They're our favourite little engines, * They're mighty little engines! * They're not such little engines after all! * They're not such...little engines after all! Category:Julian Bernardino